


The Hinata Project

by Mariessa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Headcanon, Heterochromia, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kissing, Mastermind Hinata Hajime, Mental Disintegration, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Shounen-ai, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: In celebration of the one and only Hajime Hinata'so birthday, I will be participating in the Hinata Project event! Within this book will be each prompt written in multiple fanfic forms that all will be released by his birthday! Come celebrate with us!





	The Hinata Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt One!

**Reserve Course Hajime Headcanons**

Friendship with Natsumi

  * _The two would study together at a nearby cafe that the school funded after its opening. They went so often the cafe's owner would give them a free cup everytime they went. With that Hajime would get a Affogato and Natsumi a Ristretto. At the cafe the two would chat about there home life also, with Natsumi even mentioning introducing him to her older brother._
  * _Sometimes they would go to a Internet cafe and play games together. (despite Natsumi claiming she wasn't any good at that them and had a avid dislike for playing them) These games where rythmn games such as Osu! and Deemo. Both enjoyed the music more then the game play and often got poor grades on the games from being distracted by the songs._
  * _It is suspected by there classmates that the yazuka princess had a crush on the reserve course student. She would blush whenever he wasn't looking at her and she even made a gift for him on valentine's day, a stuffed monochrome rabbit with red eyes._



Gifts to the people he loved

  * _A pair of entertwined roses, yellow and green where given to Natsumi on White Day. She took the roses happily and the two flied kites together  on a nearby bridge above a pool of water lilies and lotuses._
  * _Eleven salmon and red roses where given to ChiakI on White Day before she went to class. The gamer took them and gave the teen a quick hug before she left to that day's activities._



School Activities: Clubs, Testing and Other

  * _He attempted to join two clubs: international club and music club. Not because he was interested in the clubs himself but to make his familyproud of him._




End file.
